A Second Chance at Destiny
by Monkeymandb
Summary: naruto returnes after five years to finaly claim his title as hokage but not without some trouble from some old foes. and some old friends. romance later on.


A/N: this fic is my first and the reason I'm going into detail about whats happening now is to show you what kind of skills Naruto has.

This is my first fic and I will be updating as I get more chances.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

legend

xxxxxx scene change

"Naruto" speech

_'Naruto'_ thought

**"Idiot"** kyuubi

Chapter 1: Home

xxxxxx

Six years have passed since the fight at the Valley at the End, and not a boy but a man is walking towards Konoha gates wearing a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt covered with a light orange vest with a dark red spiral on the back and a cape like the fourth used to ware only black with standard ninja sandals, a blue mask covering his face up to his nose to hide the whisker marks and a blue bandanna covering his hair, bearing a green backpack on his shoulders.

Upon reaching the gates he was stopped by the guard at the entrance. "Hold! Id. please." The guard requested from him.

"Is there something wrong?" He returned not knowing why everyone else got in but him, but decided that he didn't want any trouble.

"It's a random check. You know in case someone who isn't supposed to be in gets in." And although thats what the guard said, it was more like that the person in front of him looked like one of those people who aren't welcome.

With a sigh Naruto started digging in his backpack and getting very frustrated until he just poured it on the sidewalk. The guard sweat dropped at the sight of this persons antics but stiffened when at the very top of the pile a head protector fell out though you couldn't see which village it belonged to, because it was upside down.

Naruto saw that the protector was there and not on his forehead, so he picked it up and strapped it on where it alway lay before. With a nervous laugh he turned to the guard. "Uh...Sorry about that I was in Stone territory before and didn't want any trouble, but I found my V.I.P. pass.'' And then showed that it was a free travel pass from the Hokage so he was let in.

xxxxxx

"Hey Ino" Sakura called out as she walked into the Yamanaka flower shop after her shift at the hospital.

"Hey forehead girl." Ino called back knowing that seeing her friend is good stress relief.

A small vein on Sakura's head popped up. "HEY will you stop calling me that." She sighed not wanting to get into an argument with Ino. "Any ways I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with Hinata and I to go see a movie tonight."

Ino sighed. "No I can't and you shouldn't go either, or have you forgotten that mission we have tomorrow. " She replied although it would have been nice to go, she knew that they needed their sleep.

Sakura nodded remembering that they were going to escort the fire lords daughter back home. "Yeah and Tsunade-Sensei would get mad if I messed this up." Ino only nodded in response not wanting to know what the almighty Hokage would do if she got really mad, but just as she opened her mouth to respond Shikamaru walked in waving hello in his lazy wave that only he could do.

"Whats up Shikamaru." Ino shouted very exited to see her friend and old teammate. "Congratulations on you engagement to Temari." She announced receiving a sigh from the man himself and a look from Sakura, who gave him a nod and mischievous smile in return.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it down would ya, damn troublesome women." that last part to himself. "I'm just here to get some flowers." He replied. "just a rose will do." He finished. Ino frowned but decided that the customer is always right, especially when the customer is as stubborn as Shikamaru can be.

"So did you just get back in." Sakura asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"It's troublesome though there was this idiot who forgot to put his head protector on and ended up dumping his backpack out to look for his id. when it was in is vest pocket. He reminds me of Naruto, even had an orange flack jacket on." Ino and Sakura only traded a look before Ino shrugged it off, but Sakura was not so sure if she should get her hopes up. Shikamaru took his one rose and left not waiting for a response just wanting dinner.

xxxxxx

Back at his favorite ramen bar Naruto was getting his share of ramen.

"Oh boy is this good! Man I haven't eaten good food like this in along time. Hey old man seconds."

"Ok, ok coming right up...It's been a while hasn't it boy."

"Sure has but it's still the same place I've always known and loved." And the bowl was set and gone in seconds. With a satisfied sigh Naruto stood. "Alright old man how much do I owe you."

"Oh no it's on the house today, I'd be ashamed to charge." He insisted, the sparkle in Naruto's eye was all the thanks he needed.

xxxxxx

_Ok where should I go next._ Naruto thought to himself, all of a sudden a shadow of a man with a mask on his face ran past Naruto with two men at his heels yelling. "STOP, STOP THIEF," two ANBU's were chasing the man. "Stop don't let him get away he stole the forbidden scroll." Naruto realizing what's going on decided to do some light exercise.

xxxxxx

"Good! I think I lost them." The thief said to himself.

"Lost who." The man heard someone call out.

"Where are you? Show your self." The masked man yelled.

"Where you ask? Well for a ninja you're not that aware of your surroundings." The voice replied

"HEY, don't mess with me I'm a Jounin from the mighty Hidden Stone! Now for the last time where are you."

"I'm right here, look above."

The masked man looked up expecting a hidden leaf ninja but seeing only a young man not more that eighteen, or nineteen years of age. "Heh I thought I was in trouble but it's only a kid."

"Well if you think your not in trouble just cause I'm a kid you'll be in trouble." He replied with a smirk that was hidden by his mask.

"Don't mess with me kid I'm not in the mood, so get out of my way or you'll regret it." Now he was starting to get heated up.

"Well unfortunately I can't do that. See thats from my village and I don't think that the Hokage would like it if I just let you go."

"So what do you think you can do, like I said I'm a Jounin, and if you didn't know that means I'm strong, very strong. Your only a little insect compared to me."

"Your probably right." He said as he jumped down landing in front of the masked man. "I'm just a Genin, but now that I think of it (smirking ever so lightly ) I'm probably the strongest Genin in the village."

The man burst out laughing so hard you would have to be deaf not to hear him. "A Genin your a Genin? Pathetic and here I thought you were at least a Chuunin, but a Genin man don't make me laugh any more, your just making a fool out of yourself."

"Now for the last time GET OU OF MY WAY OR ELSE!"

"Or else what? What are you going to do about it old man."

xxxxxx

Not knowing that they were being watched two ANBU members were crouching in a tree about thirty feet away.

"Sir do you think thats the guy he stole it for?" The ANBU in a cat mask turned to the other.

"Don't think so, he wouldn't be hiding in the village if it was him." The ANBU in a hawk mask answered.

"Then who do you think that person is?" The cat masked ANBU asked.

"I don't know but just to make sure let's watch for a bit longer." The second one replied.

xxxxxx

"Well if I'm a Jounin and your a Genin what do you hope to accomplish by opposing me?" And without even a reaction time the masked man charged at Naruto with kunai and all.

The two ANBU members looking a little stunned as the cat ANBU spoke first. "Is he really a Jounin, to just rush without thinking, and head on to?"

The masked man was yelling as he charged slashing at Naruto but not hitting anything. "Are you gonna fight or run away like that." Without hesitation Naruto punched the masked man right in the gut. the man fell down to one knee. "Thats good but not good enough." With a flurry of hand seals he yelled. "Now taste my real power!" With that said his body was covered with a thin layer of chakra. "Now my body is as hard as the toughest stone." Once again charging at Naruto but a little more enraged than before throwing rights and left at Naruto and still not hitting anything.

Naruto jumped in the air and kicked the man in the face but oddly enough the man didn't move even an inch. Then the man grabbed Naruto's foot throwing him into a tree. "Ha see I told you that you cant win." All of a sudden Naruto bursts into a cloud of white smoke. _Kage bunshin._ The man thought. _Thats not something a Genin can do._

xxxxxx

The two ANBU men look on. "H..how could that be? Thats one of our technique, is he from this village." The cat masked ANBU rose on the branch in awe.

xxxxxx

Now the masked man was really mad. "Where did you go dammit show yourself." Then he heard something in the bushes.

"Ha got ya!" Throwing three shuriken into the bush Naruto jumped out from behind him, and as the unsuspecting ninja turned around he saw six Naruto's as they ran up to him using the patented _UZUMAI NARUTO RENDAN_.

xxxxxx

When the hawk masked ANBU saw what that boy was doing, he turned to the other. "Hey I've herd of that before."

"Where?" The cat ANBU asked.

"I'm not sure, but he's from our village. I remember him from the Chuunin exam six years ago as well when he beat Hyuuga, Neji."

"You mean he actually beat a Hyuuga?" The cat masked one asked, then it dawned on him. "Hey wait I heard about that, but I thought that he lost to the Kyu- ohhhh." He stopped himself, now fully aware who it was that was fighting before them.

xxxxxx

As the real Naruto used the fifth to push off of he slammed his foot on the top of his opponents head yelling out his attack. The mans face slammed into the ground with his eyes rolling into the back of his head, it was over and the two ANBU men could not believe that a man claiming to be a Konoha village Genin beat a Hidden Rock Jounin using only one jutsu and, mostly taijutsu when hidden rock ninjas were supposed to be the most physically though ninjas there are.

Naruto sighed. "Man what a mess! Oh by the way you two can come out now." The two men leaped out of the tree landing in front of Naruto.

"So you knew." The first one said.

"Yeah your partner was very loud." The second man held his head down in shame.

"We'll take that scroll, now that you beat that idiot we don't have to pay him."

Naruto only replied by getting into a loose fighting stance and one word. "come."

xxxxxx

In the tree the two ANBU look at one another The cat spoke first. "Now it our turn." As if on cue they jumped out of the tree and hurled volley of shuriken like rain on the unsuspecting duo.

xxxxxx

Naruto tensed not knowing if those two ANBU were friend or foe. He walked up to the man that he beat and took the scroll and was ready to leave when the cat masked ANBU called out for him to stop. "Hey where do you thing your going with that scroll! Are you planning on stealing it again." He demanded getting ready to stop him at all cost, but was stopped by his partner.

"It's alright he's not going to steel it, he's already proven his loyalties to the village." Then he turned to Naruto and spoke again. "We have orders that when we see you again we are to tell you to go to the Hokage's office right away, and since you've already got the scroll in your hand you might as well return it." Thats when he turned to the other one and motioned him to help him dispose of the bodies.

Naruto only nodded and left in a flash that was completely missed by the other two.

xxxxxx

Back in the village Naruto was walking in the streets for once not getting any stares, or hearing any whispers about 'the demon brat'. Thats when he heard the voice, that same stupid voice that he could never get rid of.

"**Hey brat you have that scroll why don't you take a look at it again and maybe you could figure out that jutsu you've been working on, it could be in there."** Said Kyuubi. Over the years Naruto had learned how to speak to the fox when he confronted him about learning how to control his power. At first Kyuubi just laughed at Naruto but when he said that he would let Jiraiya place a newly developed seal over the original that would cut the demons power of from Naruto completely thus putting both vessel and demon in danger.

It was safe to say that the fox decided that he might want to cooperate. It was then that Naruto told Kyuubi that he also developed another seal that could be placed over his original saying that it would both refine and filter what power flowed between both of them into his chakra alone. When Kyuubi inquired that it would also stop the healing ability Naruto told him that was what the filter was for, it would layer Naruto's chakra coils with Kyuubi's chakra and therefor not interfere as well as when he uses Kyuubi's chakra it would not fight with his own and mess his control up. In essence this new seal would let their chakra work together.

At first the fox outright refused claiming that his power would not be tainted and that he had no gain in this new seal but thats when Naruto told him that with the new seal Kyuubi would not perish when the seal finished absorbing his life force and that his consciousness would remain in the seal.

He agreed immediately.

"Well what do you want me to do." He replied. "I can't exactly just open it here now can I?"

"**Just use that jutsu I showed you and copy it to another scroll."** Kyuubi said annoyed that the blond had forgotten about that already.

Naruto nodded scratched behind his head sheepishly and proceeded to an ally and put down the scroll of forbidden seals and took out another from his pouch. With a few hand seals swirl of words from one scroll to another, he was on his way again to the Hokage's office.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Alright folks this is my first fic.

So read, tell me what you think and ill review all suggestions.


End file.
